Spinner-Rick Conflict
The conflict between Spinner Mason and Rick Murray began in Season 3 when Spinner discovered that Rick has been abusing his close friend, Terri. After Rick put Terri in a coma and when she transferred schools, Spinner would bully Rick for what he did. However, when the bullying was taken too far, Rick brought a gun to school and shot Spinner's best friend Jimmy and then later was killed himself. Spinner would start feeling guilty for what he did to Rick and Jimmy. Conflict History Season 3 In Don't Dream It's Over, Spinner and the rest of the gang are surprised that Terri took Rick after what he did to her. Terri invites Rick to go on their road trip with them. At the park, Rick and Paige get into an argument about what he did to Terri and when Paige calls Rick a psycho, Rick runs off and Terri goes after him. Worried that Terri hasn't come back yet, Spinner and Paige go check to see what is taking her so long. They see Rick run off and Terri on the ground in a coma. They call 911. Later, at Degrassi, they see Rick in a car and Spinner goes to confront him. He starts beating Rick and Paige tries to stop him. Rick's mom stops the fight and tells both Spinner and Paige to leave her son alone. Spinner and Paige sit on a bench and Spinner starts crying and says that he's like Rick but Paige tells him that he's not. Season 4 In Mercy Street, Rick comes back to Degrassi which upsets Spinner and his friends. Emma comes up and asks who is Rick. They explain that Rick is Terri's ex, he beat her, put her in a coma which had her transfer schools, and that he is in Emma's class. Emma and Paige then start a ribbon campaign to get Rick out of Degrassi, however the campaign turns into bullying. At The Dot, when Rick gets coffee and says hi to Emma, she then trips him which makes him spill on coffee on himself. When he gets up, Jay grabs him and drags him out of the Dot. Everybody else follows him. Jay then starts punching Rick and he asks who else wants to punch and asks Spinner. Alex comes up, ready to punch him but Emma stops her. This makes her get kicked out of the popular group. In Time Stands Still (1), Spinner and Jimmy are seen bullying Rick and throw him into a dumpster. Rick then sprays paints an "X" on Spinner's and Jay's car windows as revenge. Spinner and Jay find the damages on their cars and decide to get revenge on Rick. Spinner thinks that they should tell Raditch but Sean tells him that Raditch would want to know why Rick did it and Jay agrees with him. They decide to leave the principal out of it and take care of Rick on their own. Spinner, Jay and Alex confront Toby and asks him where Rick is. Toby doesn't tell them so Jay pushes his head on the water fountain which causes Toby's lips to bleed. After practicing for the Whack Your Brain contest, Spinner, Jay, and Alex confront him but Jimmy stands up for them and tells them to back off. While Jimmy, Toby, and Emma walk on by, Rick turns around and makes an "X" with his arms, proving that he did destroyed Spinner and Jay's car windows. The next day, while in the bathroom, Spinner and Jay go up to Rick and tells him that he's really good at the Whack Your Brain event. They also tell him that they're cool with him. As Rick leaves, Spinner asks Jay when will Alex set up the prank. Jay tells him that Alex can handle it. As Rick finishes the event, he pulls the rope, which then white feathers and yellow paint spill on him. Spinner who happened to watch it, laughs at him with the rest of the audience. In Time Stands Still (2), Rick heads back to Degrassi, with a gun hidden in his backpack. While in the bathroom, Rick hides in one of the stalls as Spinner and Jay come in, laughing about what happen to Rick. They see Rick hiding and then put the blame on Jimmy. Later Rick shoot and Jimmy and then is killed himself, Spinner hears what happened and says that he should have never bullied Rick and wants to see Jimmy though since he's responsible for what happened to Jimmy, he didn't go to the hospital. He would later feel guilty for what he did to Rick and Jimmy. In Eye of the Tiger, Spinner reveals to Jimmy that he gave Rick the idea that Jimmy pulled the prank on him. This causes him the be the outcast from his friends and the rest of the school because of what he did. He also later gets expelled. Mentions In Foolin', Spinner reveals to Darcy that he was responsible for the school shooting. In Redemption Song, Spinner has a flashback of what happen to Rick. He also asks Jay if he feels bad for what happened to Rick but Jay tells him that Rick is a psycho and that the world should be thanking them that he's gone. Degrassi Mini In''' The Curse of Degrassi, Rick's spirit takes over Holly J. Sinclair's body and starts killing students. He gets Spinner to come to Degrassi so he can get his revenge. He takes over Jane's body as well. Spinner then starts apologizing to Rick. Rick then realizes that he's dead and starts to apologize for what he did to Jimmy. He then turns everything back to normal and brings everybody that he killed back to life. Trivia *Rick shot Spinner's best friend, Jimmy Brooks. *Spinner felt guilty for what he did to Rick. *They both had romantic feelings for Terri MacGregor, but only Rick had a relationship with her. *They both had romantic feelings for Emma Nelson, but only Spinner had a relationship with her. *They both had been kissed by Darcy Edwards, but only Spinner had a relationship with her. *Rick also had a conflict with Spinner's ex-girlfriend, Paige Michalchuk. *Rick put Spinner's friend, Terri MacGregor into a coma. *Rick also had a conflict with Spinner's friend, Jay Hogart. *Both were held back a grade. Rick had to repeat his sophomore year, and Spinner had to repeat his Junior year. *Both have been shot by accident: Rick was shot by Sean and Spinner was shot by Chris. *They were both originally members of the Class of 2006 before joining the Class of 2007: Rick was held back in '''Mercy Street while Spinner was held back in Venus (2) and graduated in We Built This City. Gallery tumblr_lo2tmtLS5E1qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi-time-stands-still-pt-1.jpg Time-stands-still-pt-1-3.jpg Spinner talking to Rick.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Spinner-Rick Conflict Spinner-Rick Conflict Spinner-Rick Conflict Spinner-Rick Conflict